onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Fairy (Episode)
The Black Fairy Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 19 Directed By: Alrick Riley Air Date: April 30, 2017 Previous Episode: Where Bluebirds Fly Next Episode The Song in Your Heart "The Black Fairy" is the nineteenth episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on April 30, 2017. In this episode, The Black Fairy's origins and the secret that she kept from Rumplestiltskin is revealed in the present day as Gold takes Emma and Gideon inside the dream world to seek out the truth, while Regina helps Zelena adjust to a normal life without her magic. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The three fairies, Fiona, Tiger Lily, and The Blue Fairy, are flying in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Storybrooke events take place after "Where Bluebirds Fly" while the events in the Enchanted Forest occurs before "Think Lovely Thoughts" and after the dream world events of "Changelings". 'In the Character's Past' "Many Years Ago," Fiona and Malcom welcome a son. Suddenly the candles start to flicker when The Blue Fairy and Tiger Lily arrived, the latter to serve as his godmother, as the child is destined to become a Savior as he is to follow his prophecy to do good. Fiona, however, is worried about the outcome despite Tiger Lily's assurances. After Fiona give Tiger Lily her son, she then takes Tiger Lily's wand and transformed herself into a fairy and pressed Tiger Lily to help her track down every child that was born during the winter season in order to make sure they did not have a crescent moon scar, believing that the person will kill her son. She then tells Tiger Lily to help her get into the Fairy Vault where she wants to create a forbidden spell. Inside the vault, and as witnessed by Emma, Gold, and Gideon in the dream realm, Tiger Lily discovered that Fiona is working on a Curse that would banish every child upon learning from Tiger Lily that a Savior's fate is to die. Fiona has become furious with Tiger Lily at this point, which prompted her to rip Tiger Lily's heart out, causing Fiona to become The Black Fairy, resulting in her also receiving a crescent moon scar on her wrist thus revealing that it is her son that will kill her. As Fiona later shows Gold after the events happened, The Blue Fairy arrived and took the heart from Fiona and gave it back to Tiger Lily, who in turn offers Fiona the Shears of destiny, but Fiona uses them to break her son's destiny in order to keep her power, thus resulted in Fiona being banished to the Dark Realm but not before she promised to find him. Afterwards, the fairies returned the child to Malcom, who tells them that although he loved Fiona, he now sees the child as the reason for their bitterness, and he named the child Rumplestiltskin. 'Storybrooke' At the pawn shop, Gold attempts to use a scent to wake up Mother Superior, but after it failed, he stepped outside and sent a newspaper box flying as Belle calmed him down. When Emma told Gold she woke up they went back in so they can ask her about the missing wand. Unfortunately, after she told them that it was in the center of Storybrooke, she became unstable; Emma discovered that the person that was at her bedside wasn't Snow, as Fiona emerged along with Gideon who posed as David. Although Fiona escaped with Mother Superior, Gideon is stopped by Gold as he placed cuffs on him, vowing to get his heart back. As everyone begins searching for the sword, Gold tells Belle and Gideon that he has a better idea. Using a powder to transport them to a Dream realm via Gideon's dream, Gold unleashed the powder on himself, his son, and surprisingly enough, Emma. At the same time, Regina helps Zelena deal with recent loss of her magic by helping her learn how to drive a car, which she hopes will give her a chance to escape Storybrooke with her daughter and Henry before the final battle. As Snow, David, and Hook search for the other part of the wand, Fiona has Mother Superior as her prisoner under the mines. Snow calls Regina for help, Regina and Snow soon discovered that the wand was located inside Granny's. When they converged on the restaurant, they find it under the jukebox, and just in time for Fiona to show up. Regina challenges her to duel for the wand, and as they stepped outside into the street, Fiona uses her magic on Regina, but its Fiona who gets run over by Zelena with the car; Fiona disappeared afterwards. Inside the dream world, Emma learned that Gold wanted her with him so she won't try anything that would prevent him from finding Gideon's heart. When Gold hears a crying baby coming from a cabin nearby, Emma discovered that this is Gold's dream. As they continued to search, Emma talks to Gold about being abandoned by family but Gold says his was different from Emma's and he has no remorse for his mother. Suddenly, Gideon appears, this time to thank his father for fighting for him. Realizing that he couldn't find his son's heart, Gideon suggested that Gold has an advantage by discovering Fiona's secret, if Gold is willing to face it. Thanks to Emma's advice, the three witnesses the flashback that saw Fiona become The Black Fairy and relavation that Gold was to become the Savior. The three soon wake up afterwards, with Regina giving the reunited wand to Gold. That night at the park, Gold tells Fiona he knows the truth, but as aforementioned in the flashback, she shows Gold what happened she became The Black Fairy. As Fiona asked her son for her forgiveness Gold isn't sure if he wanted to. Hours later at Granny's, Gold returned to tell Emma, Belle, Snow, David, Hook, and Gideon that Fiona was banished, and gave Gideon his heart back. Gold then tells Belle and Gideon that he'll do whatever it takes to keep his family safe. At Emma's home, Hook asks Henry to be his best man at the upcoming wedding between Emma and Hook. Hook then gives the rings to Henry before telling Emma that he was stepping out for a while. Finally, at another location, it is discovered that Fiona was not banished and Gold is meeting with her. It turned out that they made a trade by allowing Gold to acquire Gideon's heart, and since Gold is still the Dark One, Emma is still the Savior, which means the final battle will happen. Fiona tells Gold that on Emma's wedding day, she will die. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Jaime Murray as The Black Fairy *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Sara Tomko as Tiger Lily *Stephen Lord as Malcolm Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Tiger Lily, Fiona, and The Blue Fairy flying in the woods. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on February 17, 2017. *In the press release, the word "dilemma" is misspelled as "delimna". *The last ingredient Fiona needs to create the Dark Curse is wolfsbane. According to magic lore, this plant can be used to prevent shapeshifting and has traditionally been used to protect homes from werewolves. Bundles of wolfsbane can be placed around barns and pastures to protect livestock from predators (this requires taking care that the livestock have no access to the plant, as wolfsbane is highly poisonous, and ingesting even a small amount can kill you). It can also be used to bring harm to another by creating "elf bolts" of sharpened flint dipped in wolfsbane juice and using it to pierce a poppet for the victim. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The outdoor scenes in the Enchanted Forest were filmed in Robert Burnaby Park.